A Great Encounter
by SakuraHarunoFan
Summary: Wha---- Wh... I have a strange feeling for Kakashi-Sensei that I felt for Sasuke before he left me...Do...Do I love him...? I've known this man my whole life, my affections keep raising every second i'm with him... I thought, closing my eyes for a moment.
1. Chapter 1

**Woot! xD Well, When I say, "I" in the story, it's Sakura. There you go xD. End of convo.  
----------------Chap 1.**

I smiled and shifted over in my seat that was near Kakashi at the academy. I lifted her head slowly, "Well, Chakra, it can help make your moves more powerful but mostly it will help you do Jutsus." I said, it was an easy awsner, I was glad she could volunteer to help out at the academy; especially since my sensei could be there. I had been out on a mission for two years and hadn't got to see him, she looked over at Kakashi and smiled. "Right, Kakashi-Sensei?" I asked with another smile. "Right." Kakashi replied. _Wha---- Wh... I have a strange feeling for Kakashi-Sensei that I felt for Sasuke before he left me...Do...Do I love him...? I've known this man my whole life, my affections keep raising every second i'm with him... _I thought, closing my eyes for a moment. "Are you alright, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked, looking over at me. "Yes, I just need to get a drink; I'll be right back." I said, walking out of the room for a moment to get a drink; still able to hear Kakashi's voice. I smiled and walked back into the room and sat next to Kakashi, "Well, it's time to go you guys." Kakashi said, then watched them leave. I placed my hand on Kakashi's knee, not noticing I had done so. "Sakura-chan, are you feeling okay?" He asked, looking over at me. "No...I...I...I love you...Kakashi-Sensei!" I said, a deep blush on my face. "I think you have a fever, let me check." Kakashi said, leaning forward pulling his hand up. "I'm not sick, Kakashi-Sensei, I lov---" My words were stopped as Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder and began to kiss me, I smiled and blushed deeper, closing my eyes. I slowly parted from his lips, pulled his mask down and kissed him properly. After I heard someone coming I quickly parted, pulling his mask up then began sorting papers. My heart began beating quickly, I looked up and saw Iruka in the doorway. I slowly got up, not noticing my skirt was slightly lifted in the back, somewhat showing my underwear. Kakashi closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. "Iruka, what are you doing here? Your suppose to be in bed, your sick!" I said, a little louder than normally. "I was just passing by, i'll leave now though." Iruka replied. "Alright, Iruka. But you better hurry." I said, watching him walk away. After Iruka left the room I walked back over by Kakashi-Sensei and sat down, closing her eyes for a second then opened them. "K..K...Kakashi-S... Sensei, will you go out with me...?" I asked, a huge tomato-red blush covering my face. "I was hoping you'd ask, Sakura-Chan. Yes, I will." Kakashi replied with a smile. I smiled and kissed him again, after I pulled away I wrote down my address and phone number then handed it to him. "Just in case you need to call me or come to my house." I said, smiling a hearty-smile. "Alright, here's mine." He said, writting his information down then handed it to me. "Same case, but you can come over whenever." He said. "Same for you, It's getting a little late, oh well. Would you like to come over for a drink?" I asked and smiled again. "Yeah, that would be great Sakura-Chan. You might as well get ready for bed while we're there, you'll probably go to sleep soon after." Kakashi said, smiling some. "Yeah, I might as well, feel free to sleep on my couch in the living room." I said, feeling a little awkward. "Alright." Kakashi said, getting up slowly.


	2. The Drink

Hey guys, It will take a bit until I can get the other chapter of "The kidnapped schoolgirl." up, it's on a different computer... RECAP: "Same for you, It's getting a little late, oh well. Would you like to come over for a drink?" I asked and smiled again. "Yeah, that would be great Sakura-Chan. You might as well get ready for bed while we're there, you'll probably go to sleep soon after." Kakashi said, smiling some. "Yeah, I might as well, feel free to sleep on my couch in the living room." I said, feeling a little awkward. "Alright." Kakashi said, getting up slowly.

-------------------------Chap 2----------------------------------  
After we arrived at my house I bent over to unlock the door, I blushed heavily as I felt Kakashi's hand brush against the hem of my skirt; but I acted as if I hadn't felt it and I was blushing about something else. I pulled my key out after unlocking it and twisted the doorknob, heaving my hip on the door to open it. My eyes widened with suprize as I noticed there was no floor under me, I was falling! I closed my eyes, waiting for the thud, even though it wouldn't have hurt much.

Then I felt one warm soft hand on my shoulder and then I felt another one wrap around me slightly, only to grip my breast. A second later I saw Kakashi-Sensei's face, he had caught me a moment before I would have hit the floor. "T...Thanks, Kakashi-Sensei." I said, a deep blush on my face as I remembered where his hands were. "Your welcome Sakura-Chan," He rubbed the back of his head slightly, "Oh, and I'm sorry for my hand gripping you where it had; I was trying to keep you from falling." he added quickly.

Suddenly my blush deepened, he knew from the look in my eyes that that was what I was remembering, not the floor, not falling, but his hand on my breast. "It's fine, Kakashi-Sensei, now how about those drinks?" I said, nodding respectfully. "Alright." Kakashi-Sensei said, blinking his thanks. I walked to the kitchen and opened the fridge, pulling out some sake.

I sat the sake on the counter then bent over as soon as I did, I immediantly felt Kakashi's gaze on me. I glanced back at him, a soft blush on my face yet, "Want anything in your sake?" I asked, grabbing two cups. "No, normal please." He said, I saw the blush on his masklessface, before I turned and shut the drawer full of cups. I stood up straight and sat the cups on the counter, opening the sake.

I smiled a bit, still feeling his gaze on me as I poured the sake in the two cups. _I have a growing affection for Kakashi-Sensei... _I thought, picking the cups up and walking into the living room. I handed him one of the two cups and laid down across the couch as he came over and sat laid at the end of the couch. I chugged down my sake and so did he, we laughed a bit and not to any suprize of mine he asked for more.

_**Twenty Sakes later:**_ I blushed deeply, drunk as ever. He wasn't even affected by it from how often he drank, I leaned back some, letting out a soft hiccup. I looked down at the outfit I was wearing, my nipples were perked and you could see them through my outfit, I was also very wet. I slowly crawled over to Kakashi-Sensei and kissed him deeply, only parting from the kiss to slide my shirt I wore to work everyday over my head and toss it on the floor. "About earlier... I didn't even mind that you touched my breast... To tell you the truth... I accually liked it..." I whispered in his ear, my breasts pressing against his chest.

Kakashi quirked a brow, looking at me with an amused look on his face. I lifted an arm and placed it behind my back after placing the other there, I tugged on my bra with one hand then unclipped it with the other. Kakashi gave me a look that showed me his amusement had been growing. I let a smile flicker over my face as I slowly took my bra off and tossed that too, on the floor.

I could see him beginning to get a little erected as I moved forward, my breasts juggling up and down a little bit as I did so, my hand landing in his lap. I slowly got up and slid my skirt down, leaving it in his lap. He slowly moved it off, his erection growing as he noticed I was in a thong as I turned. I let out a soft hiccup again, slowly shaking my booty near him.

I smirked a little then turned in a circle, rubbing my breasts together near his face. He looked up at me, I could see a question in his eyes and I nodded a bit in acception. He flicked out his pink tongue and ran it across my breast, I let out a soft moan, a light blush on my face. His amusement began to grow as he let another lap of his tongue go across my tit, I stiffled a moan,


	3. A night to Remember

**RECAP: I smirked a little then turned in a circle, rubbing my breasts together near his face. He looked up at me, I could see a question in his eyes and I nodded a bit in acception. He flicked out his pink tongue and ran it across my breast, I let out a soft moan, a light blush on my face. His amusement began to grow as he let another lap of his tongue go across my tit, I stiffled a moan,I smirked a little then turned in a circle, rubbing my breasts together near his face. He looked up at me, I could see a question in his eyes and I nodded a bit in acception. He flicked out his pink tongue and ran it across my breast, I let out a soft moan, a light blush on my face. His amusement began to grow as he let another lap of his tongue go across my tit, I stiffled a moan.**

**--Chap 3--**

**He gripped my waist and ran his fingers up and down my stomach, sending tingles through my thighs and back. I unexpectantly let out a moan, looking up at Kakashi-Sensei. I looked up at him as he slowly ran his hands up my ribs then to my breasts, rubbing them lightly. I let out a soft moan, looking up at him as he moved a finger down to twirl around my nipple.**

**Slowly he lifted my shirt up and took it off, I blushed deeply, eyes drifting away from his contact until he lifted up my chin so he could kiss my lips. He ran his fingers around my right breast's nipple, in a perfect circle and massaged the left one with his hand. All of a sudden I felt a tug on my nipple, looked down and noticed he was tugging on it with his fingers.**

**"Uhn!" I said, moaning softly. He pulled his hand away from my tit and I thought he was done until he curled his pointer finger against his thumb and flicked my nipple, I let out another soft moan. I blushed deeply when he shifted so I was facing him, my legs pointed towards his stomach. As he leaned forward, I felt a huge buldge in his pants against my leg when he began to suck on my breast and massage the other one.**

**I moaned a little louder, feeling his free hand move down my body and to my pants. He bit on my nipple lightly and made me moan a little louder, he moved his hand down to my Silver Thong, which had a Kunai painted on them. I saw him remove his mouth from my tit and kiss down my body, his bulge moving with it made me bite my lip.**

**I was still a virgin...I felt that tonight was the night I was going to loose it...and to my Sensei. I felt him slide his fingers up and down my clit, making me moan loudly, and then I felt him begin to lick it. Soon my underwear became wet and he slid them off, licking his lips he licked eagerly at my clit, slidding his tongue into my pussy and moving it around. I let out a loud moan.**

**"Sen...Sensei...I'm gonna...gonna... Gonna CUM!!" by the time I said It I let out a loud moan as he slid is tongue in as far as it could go and moved it more, side to side and up and down. "Come on then. Then he used his fingers to press on my sensitive spot. "Unnnnfhhhhh!!" I screamed, good thing the walls were sound-proof, cumming on his face and his mouth, when she came on his face it was clear up to his eyebrows. Kakashi's eyes widened as he pulled out, cum still spewed out for a few seconds.**

**"You cummed so much for being a virgin..." Kakashi said, Then went back down to clean up, running his tongue over and over the cum on my clit, savoring the taste. "Unnnnhh, stop, you're gonna make me do it again, Sensei!" of course that made him work at it even more as he rolled his tongue roughly and slowly against the lips then inside, swallowing as I came again. Slowly he pulled away, sitting up as he leaned against the couch he reached for my tits again but I shook my head, "My turn." I said. Slowly I unzipped his pants and unbuttoned them, pulling them down.**

**I ran my tongue along his lips to remove the cum that was on his lips, then swiped my finger across his eyebrow to remove that cum, seductively running my finger along my lip then parting them in an "O" Shape I slid my finger in my mouth, running my tongue along it and swallowed the cum, taking my finger back out. I grabbed his cock and looked at him, licking the tip roughly. Slowly I licked in circles, teasing his hard-on. I felt Kakashi's hand push my head down onto his cock, and I felt his cock touch my throat. When he heard me begin to cough he then remembered I wouldn't be able to fit his huge shaft all the way in my mouth and pulled it out some so I wouldn't choke. I began to suck on it, still feeling his cock's tip touch my throat, I heard Kakashi Moan.**

**I saw a smile flicker across Kakashi's masked face, then his normal face, I paused, Stunned as he took his mask off. His face was So Handsome, why would he hide it? I continued, eyes still glued to his face for a few minutes, I heard Kakashi moan again and I cast a look back down to his hard-on and began sucking harder. I casted a look up at Kakashi's face, his lips parted in a moan of pleasure, and I ran my fingers along his hard-on, stroking what I couldn't fit in my mouth. I began to move my hand faster, and my mouth faster, his cock began to wet with my Saliva. My mouth watered lightly as I continued, looking back down to his hard-on.**

**I smiled, Letting out an "Mmm," continuing to suck hard on his cock, My hair dropped onto his cock from my shoulders, it was still long and Choppy, as it had been since it had grown when I cut it in battle. I Began moving faster, wrapping and un-wrapping my tongue from his cock, My eyes widened as he came heavily in my mouth. My mouth watered, I swallowed, and kept swallowing. Kakashi looked down at me, His eyes widening at what he had done. I pulled my mouth off after cleaning his cock, "Don't worry, I took a pill before we started." I said, he nodded. "It was so thick, Kakashi-Sensei!" I said, pulling my body up onto his, my chest was lifted off his body, the bottom part of my ribs wasn't. I saw Kakashi laugh softly, then all of a sudden he moaned.**

**I gave him a funny look, not knowing why, I looked back, blushing deeply as I noticed he still had a hard-on. My pussy was on his shaft, rubbing slightly against the tip. I quirked a brow, then slid forward and backwards slowly, his shaft parting my pussy's lips, making me moan as it pressed up against my clit. I let out a pant as he thrusted hard upward, making me gasp loudly. Blood began to slide down his cock, three small streams, he then remembered I was a virgin.**

**"Oh! Sakura-Chan are you okay!? I forgot you were a virgin, I'm sorry!" I heard him say, although I could hear the blood roaring in my ears. "It's-- Nnn! Okay..." I said, still panting. He began to slowly press up, continuing until he got all the way inside me, by then the pain had stopped. He looked up at me for Permission to thrust, and I nodded. He began thrusting slowly and softly, our bodies intertwined, my legs were parted as he was inbetween them. I began to thrust upward with his movements, attempting to get more pleasure, I had never felt this way before.**

**He began thrusting harder, and faster. I let out a loud moan, as did he, both of us were sensitive at the moment because of cumming not too long ago. He Slammed in hard and fast, as fast as he could, we both began to cum. I let out a loud moan, so did he, my jaw was still parted, When he finished I let out a gasp for air, and panted heavily, we layed intertwined, his cock still in me. My leg was wrapped around his, and our chests were pressed against each other. I kissed him deeply, we lay there, exhausted on my couch.**

**"I have a question." he whispered. "Yes...?" I asked, looking into his eyes. "Will...Marry...?" I knew what he was asking, though he was too, out of breath, he asked me to Marry him. "Yes..." I said, he rested his head against mine, and we fell asleep together. Within the next month we were married.**

**--MORE TO COME D-- **


End file.
